Sandman & His Foxy Dragon,Pt2:Prelude to Everlong
by ReaperRaider
Summary: Ichigo & Tatsuki arrive in the Soul Society while Urahara begins training a new deputy soul reaper.


Going through the Senkaimon was rather weird for Ichigo. He felt like he was being squished into a

small shape, and then blown back up to normal size. He could see that it was pretty strange for Tatsuki too, judging from the look on her face as she went through with him. Rukia kept up a stream of constant chatter the whole time the gang went through the Senkaimon. "So Tatsuki, I haven't talked to you much. How do you know Ichigo? Is he always this moody or not? And why do you just seem to click together so well?" Renji, Tatsuki, and Ichigo all sighed.

"Rukia, I have known Ichigo since we were toddlers. No, he wasn't always this moody. In fact," she began to get irritated, "he used to wear this really goofy smile on his face all the time. It always drove me crazy!!! He was such a momma's boy back then."

For the first time in several years, and for the time ever for Renji & Rukia, Ichigo finally flashed his trademark goofy smile upon hearing Tatsuki's comment.

"What is this??!!!" Rukia exclaimed, with a wistful smile. "I've never seen this before. Tatsuki, if I were you, I'd hang on to this one. You got a good catch right here," she said as she gave Tatsuki a wink.

"Always the ladies' man, eh Ichigo? I envy you, you lucky guy!!!" Renji roared as he slapped Ichigo on the back.

Ichigo brushed back a tear. "Yeah, I guess I do have a way with girls. That brought back pleasant memories, Tatsuki dear." Tatsuki pretended shove away Ichigo as he kissed her.

"Awww, how sweet" Rukia and Renji said in unison.

"Speaking of mothers, Ichigo," Renji said, "do you think you'll look your mom up here in the Soul Society?"

"I know I will. But I'm sure she'll be hard to find. Chad and I talked to a young boy that I sent here by konso, and he told me he had looked for his mother for a very long time. He wound up living with other souls he really didn't know at all, but they opened up their family to him, so he stays with them.

"The young boy" Rukia asked, "was he that soul we found in the cockatiel?"

"The one and the same," Ichigo confirmed.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'm sure all the souls get reunited with their original families at some point, and I'm sure that includes you and your mother also" Tatsuki said confidentally.

"Actually Tatsuki, there is a reason why it's hard to find family members in the soul society," Rukia spoke up, "it's because it's easier for the soul society to send souls back to earth when children are born in the land of the living. But, I do remember a little bit about my older sister Hisana, so maybe it's different for a soul reaper."

"Thanks you two. That does make me feel some better."

"Don't forget Ichigo; Rukia and I consider you like family, so you'll never have to worry about being alone here." Renji smiled.

"You always did want a little brother, didn't you, Renji?" Rukia teased. "And Tatsuki, even though I don't know you very well, anyone who is a friend of Ichigo's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Rukia. That means a lot..to me" Tatsuki said in a very low voice. While Renji and Rukia continued to walk to the Seiretei, Tatsuki whispered in Ichigo's ear "Even if it is just you and me, I would never feel alone, and I know it is the same for you also." Ichigo whispered back, "Tatsuki, you know me too well. And this is the first time in a while that I feel like the rain has truly stopped, and the sun has come back out."

Renji and Rukia were about to ask for the gates to be opened, when Jushiro Ukitake burst out of the Seireitei gates running.

"Where is Ichigo???"

"I thought he was behind us, Captain Ukitake" Renji said

"I think he and the new soul reaper Tatsuki Arisawa needed a moment alone, Captain" Rukia said.

"Ah," said Ukitake, "here they are. Ichigo, I need a word with you!!" Ukitake shouted to Ichigo.

Ichigo and Tatsuki both began to run. "What is it, Captain Ukitake?"

"Do you still have your deputy soul reaper badge with you?"

"Yes I do Captain."

"Good, because I need it back, since you're no longer going to be a deputy soul reaper, but a member of the Thirteen Court Squad Companies from now on. Urahara's going to be training another deputy soul reaper in Karakura Town, and he needs the badge I gave you. "

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain Ukitake, who is it going to be?" Ichigo asked as he fumbled through his shinhasu (sp?), looking for the item.

"Yasatora Sado."

"Chad???" Ichigo said in amazement


End file.
